The availability of high performance optical amplifiers such as the Erbium-Doped Fiber-Amplifier (EDFA) has renewed interest in the use of wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) for optical transmission systems. In a WDM transmission system, two or more optical data carrying channels are combined onto a common path for transmission to a remote receiver. Typically, in a long-haul optical fiber system, the set of wavelength channels would be amplified simultaneously in an optical amplifier based repeater. The Erbium-Doped Fiber-Amplifier is particularly useful for this purpose because of its ability to amplify multiple wavelength channels without crosstalk penalty.
Typically, it is advantageous to operate long-haul transmission systems at high data rates per channel. For example, useful data rates include multiples of the Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH) standard, i.e., 2.5 and 10 Gb/s. As the bit rates increase through the gigabit per second range, the optical powers launched into the transmission fiber need to approach 1 mW per channel. As was demonstrated by Bergano et al. (European Conference on Optical Communications, Brussels, Belgium, paper Th.A.3.1, Sept. 1995) the Non-Return-to-Zero (NRZ) transmission format is particularly useful for transmitting large amounts of data over optically amplified fiber paths. However, NRZ channels operating over long distances require sufficient control over the total amount of chromatic dispersion to ensure low dispersion penalties. Accordingly, the preferred transmission medium for such a system is dispersion shifted optical fibers.
Crosstalk, or the mixing of channels through the slight nonlinearity in the transmission fiber, may arise from the combination of long distance, low dispersion and high channel power. The transmission of many WDM channels over transoceanic distances may be limited by nonlinear interactions between channels, which in turn is affected by the amount of dispersion. This subject was reviewed by Tkach et al. (Journal of Lightwave Technology in Vol. 13, No. 5, May 1995 pp. 841-849). As discussed in Tkach et al., this problem may be overcome by a technique known as dispersion mapping, in which the generation of mixing products is reduced by offsetting the zero dispersion wavelength of the transmission fiber from the operating wavelengths of the transmitter. This technique employs a series of amplifier sections having dispersion shifted fiber spans with either positive or negative dispersion. The dispersion accumulates over multiple fiber spans of approximately 500 to 1000 km. The fiber spans of either positive or negative sign are followed by a dispersion-compensating fiber having dispersion of the opposite sign. This subsequent section of fiber is sufficient to reduce the average dispersion (averaged over the total length of the transmission system) substantially to zero. That is, a fiber of high negative (positive) dispersion permits compensation by a length of positive (negative) transmission fiber.
The efficacy of the dispersion mapping technique is limited because the amount of dispersion that occurs in a typical optical fiber depends on the operating wavelength that is employed. That is, only one given wavelength can operate at average zero dispersion. The wavelength dependence of the dispersion coefficient is sometimes referred to as the dispersion slope of the fiber. Accordingly, because of this characteristic of the dispersion slope, the various channels employed in a WDM system cannot all operate at the wavelength of average zero dispersion. This limitation can be overcome to a limited degree by using individual channel dispersion compensation at the receiver. However, since these systems are subject to nonlinear penalty, the ability to correct for the non-zero dispersion at the receiver terminal is limited.